


附庸

by 辄留 (Miuarchiv)



Category: Historical RPF, Third Reich - Fandom, Vaterland, ww2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuarchiv/pseuds/%E8%BE%84%E7%95%99
Summary: 小说《祖国》背景
Kudos: 2





	附庸

**Author's Note:**

> 小说《祖国》背景

舒伦堡半张脸埋在枕头里，细碎的褐金色头发随呼吸轻颤。海德里希想知道他的味道，再一次。就在他的手碰到舒伦堡的眉骨时那该死的门铃响了。一次，两次，万幸如果有第三次，无论谁来海德里希都要送他一颗子弹。

“怎么了？”舒伦堡含糊不清地说，翻了个身，半截手臂垂在床外。

“忘了说，阿图尔叔叔今天要来。”

他眼睛睁开条缝又很快闭上：“奈比？”

“关于扎菲尔•马栩，以及路德。”海德里希披上睡袍。

舒伦堡没说什么，这通常表示他有兴趣。

1  
马栩左手握枪把自己拖进树林，后面有十几辆车，几百人，一架直升机。

看来自己不是树林里唯一的人，看制服是少将。他们未免太高估我了，马栩想。膝盖不足以支撑他全身的重量了。

那个人看见自己便跑过来扶住他：“喂喂，扎菲尔•马栩，你还行吗？”那男人刻意用自己的身体挡住马栩，背对着后面汹汹而来的追兵。还没有人有这样的胆子，为了射杀一名少校而误伤一名少将。

无数声音在马栩耳朵里乱撞。他听见那个男人说：“我是瓦尔特•舒伦堡上将委派至此的威廉•汉斯•艾根少将。扎菲尔•马栩少校受舒伦堡阁下命令与美国间谍接触追查路德叛国案……你们无权扣押迫害我部的优秀工作人员……”如果马栩有力气的话一定会笑出声。

子弹上膛的声音如同无数条爬出洞穴的蛇，戈娄巴茨铁了心要杀他，无视这位少将——

“助手！”树林后面传出另一个人的声音，带着压抑的喘息，似乎是赶过来的。

人群开始骚动，一方面这些人不相信世上竟有如此戏剧性的转战，另一方面他们又不想得罪舒伦堡。舒伦堡和戈娄巴茨，谁更得海德里希青睐，傻子都清楚。

“你们是想把枪口对准马栩呢？还是想对准艾根？或者——想对准我？”那声音溢满薄荷酒似的戏谑，在火药桶间游刃有余。

对舒伦堡开枪就是对海德里希开枪——又一桩傻子都清楚的事。

马栩就这样被一个少将和上将在众目睽睽之下扶进树林后的豪华奔驰车扬长而去。

马栩在一间单人大病房醒来，右手缠满绷带，不知道他们用了什么药，现在已经不怎么疼了。

“三天，您睡了整整三天。少校，不不，中校先生。”一个穿着白大褂戴着黑框眼镜的斯文男人从落地窗前转身走过来对他微笑，宽宏的声线将维也纳口音演绎得格外漂亮，“我是格里尼斯医生。瓦尔特将您暂时托付给我。”

等等，三天内就升了十年未变的军衔。他怀疑自己还在梦里，只有梦里才有这样的荒诞剧。“呃……”马栩舔了舔嘴唇，一时语塞。然后他知道他的右手在德国最优秀的骨科医生的手术后如果恢复得当有一些希望能再次握笔写字。

“那个……我想请问一下，舒伦堡上将他——”

“自从1943年以来我还没有见他这么忙过，替您善后着实不太容易。”

“我不明白为什么——”他抱着必死的决心“叛国”，没想到却成了反谍英雄。

“他认为您值得，他会在适当的时候告诉您原因的，请相信我好吗？”他握了握马栩的左手。马栩将格里尼斯划归为还不错的人，但不是可以相信的人，在经历了无数背叛甚至是亲生儿子的背叛后他发誓不再相信任何人。

从护士口中，马栩终于知道这里是RSHA下辖医院，格里尼斯军医少将担任院长，他早在舒伦堡的大学时代就和他成为忘年交。戈娄巴茨的人仍不死心，不断来骚扰试探，都被格里尼斯巧言应付过去。

对于舒伦堡，马栩只是听说过他，SS最年轻的高官，传奇间谍，1943年对英国海军的欺骗活动他功不可没。他是海德里希的小狐狸，身居幕后的大人物，虽然外界谣传他是踩着海德里希的床上位的。马栩当然没有见过他本人，不过也没有见过他的照片。大概是由于工作的原因，他的照片很少。

第二天下午的时候他迎来了第一位访客，SS少将海因茨•加兰。十多年来SS的品味一直停留在金发蓝眼，加兰显然是这样的典型，再加上面容冷峻，更加符合上面的审美，屠夫的审美。屠夫的审美只能造就新一批屠夫，在左手握住他带有薄茧的右手后他更加笃信自己的判断。

“身体还好吗？”

“恢复得不错。”

“您尽管在这里安心养伤好了，这个月的津贴已经补发到您的账户里。”

从一开始就有什么不对劲，他们在讨好我，问题是我身上有什么值得讨好的。他看不见自己身上的筹码但是却打算用这隐形筹码赎回自由——美国，他要去美国，南丁格尔会回到他的motherland，然而我却要抛弃这血染的fatherland。

“马栩中校？”

“我想见见舒伦堡阁下。”

“阁下很忙，不过我会转告他的。首先我可以问您几个问题吗？您如果不想回答可以保持沉默。您知道要应付那些官样文章我可是很头疼的。”他很快地咧嘴笑了笑显得有些俏皮，不过很快又恢复了那种如临大敌的严肃神态。

“除了您的右手，戈娄巴茨还对您有何种迫害？”

马栩抬起裹满纱布的右手在加兰眼前晃了晃。

“好吧，没人会愿意回忆那些不高兴的事。”他舔了舔嘴唇，“那么关于约斯特的事——”

马栩忍不住粗暴地打断他：“约斯特他还活着吗？在东线。”

“不妨告诉您，舒伦堡阁下对于戈娄巴茨的野兽行径十分不满，他的指示只要是我们阁下力所能及的范围内都会受到干扰。阁下在我们在东线的办事处给那可怜的小伙子找了份文职工作，在东线的后方柏林的前方。一年后会把他调回柏林，随他去哥廷根大学念完他别无选择的德国文学还是去巴德陶兹军校去教美国颓废文学。”

他突然感到羞耻，他在潜意识中期望听到那个苍白颓废又不失可爱的年轻人的死讯，这样就可以给这个暴虐的系统多添上一笔罪行，他所做的一切将更加正当合理。他拷问自己是怎么了，对fatherland的仇恨扰乱了他的逻辑。

“看来我们的对话不能友好地进行下去了。”

“您根本就没打算问我问题对不对！你们早就什么都知道了！您想通过这些屁用没有的废话来向我传达您那见鬼的阁下的态度！我看到了，那个狗娘养的真是温和善良！让我再猜猜，您的衣领上粘了微型窃听器！现在那条三只尾巴的狐狸一定就在监听室里像听交响乐一般享受！”马栩试图激怒他，愤怒会打乱预计好的行为。但令他失望的是他甚至没有看见他握紧拳头紧绷面部肌肉。

“您的猜测十分有道理。不过我希望您尊重舒伦堡阁下，他是很好的人。您也累了，我先告辞改日再来拜访。”

海德里希坐在舒伦堡办公室的沙发上看文件，他已经在这里消磨了一下午。舒伦堡则一直戴着耳机不时发出轻微的笑声。

“我简直以为您在偷听美国佬的喜剧电台了。”

舒伦堡摘下耳机理顺那些电线：“海因茨干得很漂亮，我原来以为他会掏枪的。”

“他是您的附庸，管教他是您的职责，如果他真的在医院里开枪您难辞其咎。”

“可是我是您的附庸，我的管束不利也是您的失职。”

“亲爱的瓦尔特，您难道没听说过我的附庸的附庸不是我的附庸？”海德里希盖上钢笔帽站起来走到窗前，“我还是比较喜欢你这间办公室看到的街景。2  
马栩仔细地查看今天早上送来的各种报纸。护士说，因为不知道马栩平时喜欢看哪种报纸所以都买了过来。马栩表示这些都喜欢鼓励护士下次继续这么干，反正他现在所有的花费都是公款报销。他需要大量信息来弥补那三天记忆的空白。所以他一条一条看得很仔细，他不能用笔圈划以免他们检查报纸，以平均的时间看每一页记住其中的关键信息。

那个一脸好像别人欠他5000帝国马克的加兰少将没有再出现，那天救下他的艾根倒是来了几次。艾根有着浅栗色的头发，梳得不如加兰整齐，但是更有人情味一些。他托眼镜的动作简直可爱得像初中生。每次来的时候都会带点糖果、水果什么的，话题也总是轻松的。

“舒伦堡阁下可是有名的工作狂，您暂时是见不到他啦……有一次我去阁下的办公室交报告敲了几次门没反应于是我就冒昧地直接开门进去了。”艾根比划了一下，摆弄着花瓶里的勿忘我，“你知道的他办公桌下有两挺机枪。然后我发现他趴在桌上。本来以为阁下是加班太累睡着了，后来我发现桌上的水杯打碎在地上才意识到阁下是心脏病发作了。”

听着艾根两眼发光絮絮叨叨马栩简直说不出什么话。显然据艾根的叙述舒伦堡也是再正常不过的人，但是他执意要把整个帝国高层归为疯子一类。

只用一只手翻报纸十分艰难，整整一个上午有价值的信息只有一条，是那个美国大使馆的次等秘书亨利•南丁格尔发布的一条讣告，他的未婚妻，死了。据马栩所知他没有未婚妻，这或许是个联络暗号，等到他出院了他会去和他确认。然后他打开电视，午间新闻尽是些谎话废话。无论如何他都想尽快出院。

没想到下午的时候他一直想见的那个人出现了。

“您好，马栩中校。”出人意料的是他有着一张漂亮的娃娃脸，看上去非常年轻，年轻并狡猾。马栩不得不承认这副面孔确实讨人喜欢。“格里尼斯教授和我说您可以下床活动了，右手虽然不能拆线但是只要不乱动就没什么大碍了，有兴趣和我出去走走吗？”

“我除了身上这件病号服就没别的衣服了。”马栩摊手，记得艾根说过舒伦堡喜欢幽默的人，他需要赢得他的好感，至少是暂时。

“我给您带来了您的制服。”

并排和他走过医院走廊的时候马栩才发现他身量并不是很高，甚至可以算得上娇小，再配上那张娃娃脸确实极具迷惑性。他穿一件米色的大衣，脖子上没有衣领造成的茧，说明他很少穿制服。

“您在不安什么？”在电梯里他问。

“没什么，只是第一次见到您这样的大人物。”

“您不是会畏惧大人物的人。”

他们出了电梯走出医院大门，舒伦堡似乎没有开车或者叫计程车的打算。“加兰说您想问我一些事。这样沿着街随意走走不会有人窃听的。”

他打算单刀直入：“您知道我都干了什么？”

“嗯，都知道。”他语调轻快，长睫毛下的蓝眼睛扫过他时他感觉自己的心脏像是被捏住了。

“我想您知道的和我知道的并不是一回事。”

“您和美国间谍顺利接头，挫败了他们的阴谋，干得很漂亮。施季里茨一直在负责对您的监视报告，他很能干。”

他是在装傻还是真的被蒙蔽了？按照常理来说舒伦堡那种位置上的人确实没必要关注他一个小小的刑紧，但是他有“前科”在身也不排除有专人监视的可能。如果他是在真的不知道，那么一定是交报告的施季里茨有问题。施季里茨，马栩记住了这个名字。

“为什么救我？”

“我还是坦诚一点吧，其实我不喜欢说假话，一说起来就没完没了。我憎恨戈娄巴茨，您这件案子正好是扳倒他的契机，所以我需要您。”

“恕我直言，戈娄巴茨对阁下的地位并没有什么实质性的影响。”

“没有影响？”他突然夸张地笑出声，拍了拍他的肩，“我所庇护的一个人饱受他的骚扰，他想通过那个人扳倒我。我不能坐以待毙。”

他像个整天忙着勾心斗角的办公室官僚，但是马栩的直觉提醒自己不要相信。“您认为我会和您合作？”

“我想我该不会比那个戈娄巴茨更讨人厌吧。”

该死他笑得真他娘好看。

“到了。”

“什么？”他们在市中心一座公寓楼前停下。

“我去过您的房子。说实话那屋子真不适合您中校的身份。”

“我不介意。”

“戈娄巴茨又可以给我安一条虐待下属的罪名啦。我刚工作的时候就住在这里，后来这里一直空着，我想您会喜欢的。”舒伦堡拿钥匙开门进去，“遭过一次空袭，那时候我被甩在墙上晕了好久。现在已经重新修过了。”

宽敞亮堂，设施齐全，装潢风格令人舒适。

“那么我什么时候搬过来？”他想把我置于他的监视下，不过这样可以让他放松警惕。

“随时，您一出院艾根会帮您叫搬家公司的。对了，您的车在楼下，这是钥匙，车钥匙和房钥匙。”

他接住了抛过来的贿赂，以及橄榄枝。不由得让他怀疑自己是终于要转运了么？

“好了，我还有很多事情要办，您请自便，记得医院九点锁门，格里尼斯在工作上可是很难缠的，我住院的时候他天天逼我吃药。”他的背影像狐狸，马栩甚至能看到夕阳把他的影子投射在地上的时候摇曳出三条尾巴，但是他回头的时候笑容像孩子。

马栩坐在沙发上整理思绪：如果舒伦堡是在装傻，那么他的目的是什么？所有罪证都在夏洛特身上，他手上除了伤口什么都没有，即不存在隐形砝码，况且他可以很轻易地干掉自己，那个加兰一定乐意为自己心爱的阁下弄脏自己的手。如果舒伦堡真的以为他是反谍英雄，那么营造这个神话的施季里茨就是最可疑的，也只有在这种情况下他才有利用价值。舒伦堡为了扳倒戈娄巴茨急于拉拢他，这可以理解，但是为什么这么着急呢？而且夏洛特那边完全没有动静，不知道她成功没有。

他决定趁天色尚早先去找亨利•南丁格尔。为了做好两手准备，没有砝码就造一个。” 3  
当马栩千辛万苦甩掉尾巴见到亨利的时候对方朝着他的脸狠狠来了记左勾拳：“狗娘养的德国鬼子！杂种间谍！”

马栩直接向后倒在门上捂着脸想弄明白究竟发生了什么。“听着！一定有什么误会！”他不还手以表示自己没有恶意。

“把查理还给我！”那个文职人员红着眼睛活像被打的是人是他。

“查理怎么了？还活着吗？”他尽可能流露出无辜的神情，他也确实是无辜的。

次等秘书官挥出那一拳后好像就此精疲力竭，颓丧地坐在玄关的地板上：“报纸上全是你的事，德国的英雄……”

“你什么时候开始屈服于德国鬼子的宣传了？”

头条，大幅版面，极尽溢美，着实算得上一流的惊险小说——可惜全是假的。日期是他昏迷的那三天。

“冷静点，果真那样的话我应该现在就把你拷起来送给我的新上司邀功请赏。对一个间谍人员这样大肆歌颂无异于毁了他的前途。”

“新上司？”

“瓦尔特•舒伦堡上将。”

“哦，也许我应该同情你。我在来这里前他们告诫我第一不要招惹海德里希，第二不要招惹舒伦堡。或者你现在是打算放长线钓大鱼？”

“别开玩笑了。查理到底怎么样了？”

“我联系不上她，没有任何消息。”

马栩也靠着门坐下，把那些乱放的鞋踢到一边：“你可以查查过境记录，如果可以的话。或者你可以弄到一份瑞士的报纸，你的身份比我方便得多，我现在被严密监视着。”

“我联系上了查理的父亲，如果查理回了美国他会通知我的。”

“关于舒伦堡你知道多少？”

“和你知道的应该差不多。他交游广泛，每隔几周就要在家里开酒会邀请各界名流，你最近可能会受到邀请。”

“那种场合不适合我。对了，帮我调查一个人，叫施季里茨，六处手下的。”

亨利渐渐冷静下来恢复了往日的彬彬有礼：“你的手怎么了？”

“戈娄巴茨的棒球棍。”他挥了挥包扎严实的右手，“舒伦堡说戈娄巴茨打算通过扳倒他的一个庇护人来扳倒他，这事靠谱吗？”

“戈娄巴茨比舒伦堡可恶一万倍，自从海因里希•缪勒在空难中死后还没有像他这么邪恶的人，当然没有人能比海德里希更邪恶。”

“海德里希和舒伦堡的事……是真的吗？”

“谁知道呢？他们出双入对形影不离。没有海德里希就没有舒伦堡，没有舒伦堡就没有海德里希。你知道吗？我在大学里接受的宣传是你们国家的上层根本就是男性联盟构成的，所谓男性联盟就是——”他不出声地做出“175条”的口型，就像大多数德国人一样害怕说出口，“怎么？你很在意舒伦堡的事？”

“我想抓住他的尾巴。”

“得了吧，他有三条尾巴，或许现在有三十条。无论你想伸手去抓哪一条他周围的骑士先生们都会拔剑砍断你的手，永远有人会愿意为他干脏活而他的手始终干净得像羊脂玉。”

“那我该怎么办？”

“你问我？我只是个身处异国的可怜的小公务员而已。”

马栩很快有了对策，他起身告辞。那个小文官在他背后说：“如果查理受伤的话我不会放过舒伦堡的。”

他停住了，没有回头：“这并非精英的宿命，请你做出最有利于你的祖国和你个人的选择。”

“我爱她的时间要比她爱你的时间长。况且你不也是误入歧途的精英么？”

马栩走在街上，那一身漂亮制服令人避之不及。他不知不觉走到前妻家门口，最终还是没有进去。他十岁的儿子出卖了他，而他甚至没有想过要如何再次面对孩子。也许在他昏迷的那几天里他的母亲会惊喜地给他念报纸上关于他亲生父亲的报道，他也许会后悔，但是他始终不曾了解他的父亲。他想向儿子解释什么是“叛国”，什么又是真正的“fatherland”。他买了一包烟在儿子窗前的路灯下抽了两根，他们出去了，街静得像死了，这时候尾巴是不敢跟过来的。他把烟头扔在地上用鞋跟碾着，仿佛这样就能将危险的未知一并熄灭。没有人会来指责马栩中校这样做不符合雅利安人的修养。

“是吗？他在前妻家门口逗留了很久。”舒伦堡笑着听施季里茨的报告。

“如果我像他一样遭遇我也会那样做的，可怜的孩子。”施季里茨给舒伦堡点烟。舒伦堡侧过头时把脖颈线条拉伸得十分迷人。

“他买的什么烟？”

“大卫杜夫，不过是最次等的那种。”

他的轮廓在烟雾中显得更加柔和，烟草的成熟和孩子气形成了别样的反差。“这可不行，男人就应该抽Camel。”

“我抽的那种巧克力味的烟想试试吗？您抽的烟太冲了恐怕对您的肺——”

“您什么时候这么关心我的肺了？”

“在萨申卡的墓前，我想我应该把他的人生活出来。”他握住他的手抽走两指间的烟掐灭在烟灰缸里，舒伦堡皱了眉。

“您去看过他了？”

“昨天下午。花店里买不到向日葵，所以我只能带给他雏菊。”

“下次我可以帮您弄些向日葵来。”他安慰地拍拍他的肩。

“谢谢。”

4  
皮利听到敲门声就冲过去开门，他以为是爸爸，但他首先看到的是一双一尘不染的马靴，显然不是马栩的风格。皮利打赌这是他见过最漂亮的制服，邻居家的孩子看到一定会嫉妒得发疯。他认识这种三片橡树叶的领章，迫不及待地高举右臂：“您好，上将阁下。”

随后出来的克拉拉还穿着围裙手上沾满面粉，一脸他这个阶层见到报纸上才可能看到的人物的惊喜和敬畏。

“夫人您好。”舒伦堡显然熟谙笑容和制服对女性的杀伤力，“我是您前夫的新上司。”

“您好。”她略窘迫地一味把手擦在围裙上。

舒伦堡蹲下和皮利平视：“你一定就是皮利了。”他揉了揉孩子金色的小脑袋。

所以当马栩终于鼓起勇气按响前妻家的门铃时那个女人告诉他皮利已经被一个娃娃脸的优雅迷人的上将阁下接走了。她难得对他喋喋不休，不停地问“报纸上的事是不是真的”、“是不是怪她和皮利”，问得最多的还是“舒伦堡”。“你是怎么认识那种大人物的？”克拉拉用一种不可置信地眼神看着他，仿佛马栩一夜之间从该隐变成了的便雅悯，这回这个小市民终于真切地感受到风水轮流转。马栩保持着仅有的礼貌心不在焉地答着，心里想的是那只狐狸拐走了我的儿子以此要挟。

“他们去哪儿了？”马栩最后抛出了他唯一的问题。

“舒伦堡说今天去哪儿全由皮利决定。”

他连“再见”都懒得说了。

“阁下……我可以摸摸您的佩剑吗？”皮利从刚刚开始就一直盯着那把黑色的长剑看。

“当然可以。”舒伦堡已经很少穿制服了，今天有点不习惯，尤其是走在街上路人复杂的目光包围了他，虽说他喜欢在阳光底下的感觉但他并不喜欢招摇。舒伦堡不明白现在的孩子是怎么了，为什么会喜欢坐这种无聊的观光巴士，看那种千篇一律的暴发户式建筑，还对制服、佩剑、领章等等一切与正全相关的东西抱有近乎畸形的狂热。他当然可以说自己厌倦了，他现在是帝国最有权势的少数几人之一。

他想起昨天施季里茨对他说的话，马栩是个多可怜的人啊，连他的亲生儿子都指控他出卖他。

“您呢？您愿意让您的小萨沙活着但是处处与您作对吗？”

“只要他活着。”

“所以您和马栩在扮演‘父亲’的角色时并没有什么不同。”

凯旋门，凯旋大道，他自嘲哪有真正的凯旋，所以需要各种建筑冠以各色威风的名号。

他牵着皮利下车，跟着导游的队伍，几个美国游客看见制服像躲避瘟神一样离得远远的。舒伦堡很不喜欢那个所谓帝国大会堂，它笨重麻木，不知所谓。海德里希也嘲笑与其建这种耗费国力的东西还不如那这些砖石去东线砸毛子。

皮利的眼睛里只有这些毫无生趣的石头。他终于有些可怜马栩了。

接下来的整个下午舒伦堡把时间花费在咖啡馆里给皮利讲他爸爸的故事。

“因为你把爸爸出卖给了帝国的蛀虫，所以他被帝国的蛀虫抓住，严刑拷打导致右手严重骨折，我赶到的时候他已经奄奄一息，可能这辈子都不能再用右手写字了。”舒伦堡知道给小孩子安上这种罪名会让他们有多不安，尤其是这种脑子里只有帝国的孩子。

“戈娄巴茨是帝国的蛀虫，你的父亲是了不起的斗士发誓要把他揪出来，但是这些计划被你打乱了。”

皮利看上去要哭了，任凭面前的香蕉船化成奶油色的水。“对不起，对不起，对不起……”他不停念着，“我不知道……”

“听着孩子，如果连自己的父亲都无法相信，你有什么理由去相信戈娄巴茨那种人渣呢？有些蛀虫披着帝国精英的皮去残害真正的帝国精英，像你父亲那样的，你要学会辨别。随随便便就以帝国的名义做挡箭牌的人不是更可疑吗？去和你父亲道个歉吧，无论你做什么他都会原谅你的。”

马栩好不容易找到帝国大会堂旁的这个咖啡馆时，皮利扑到他怀里哭泣不止，眼泪扑簌扑簌往下掉蹭在他制服上。

“爸爸……对不起……我不知道……手还疼吗……对不起对不起……”

马栩把他抱起来蹭着他的脸，迷惑地望着舒伦堡。他并不看这里，专心致志地挖了一勺漂浮的奶油抿着。

“没事的皮利，爸爸以后还能写字，爸爸一点不疼……”他不停地安慰着他的小男孩，暂时忘了对舒伦堡的恶意。

这天晚上马栩带着皮利到处玩，舒伦堡只能叹着气回办公室。

“怎么了？您像是打了场败仗回来。”海德里希坐在他的椅子上转过来看他。

“我不知道我这样做是帮那孩子还是让人中毒更深。”他脱下大衣，把佩剑扯下来扔在地毯上把自己扔在沙发上。

“比起别人的孩子，我更关心您，我亲爱的瓦尔特，您也是孩子。”

“好吧，您说是就是。”舒伦堡疲倦地闭上眼，“一整天都看着那堆蠢石头心里堵得慌。”

“做点令人愉快的事吧，比如……”海德里希捂住了他的眼睛。5  
马栩给皮利讲完睡前故事才打算回去。克拉拉想对他说什么，最后憋出一句：“你不会怪皮利吧……”

“他是我儿子。”

“那就好。扎菲尔我……”她已经很久没这么叫他了。

他道过“晚安”离开，在电话亭打了个电话给格里尼斯教授说他今晚不回医院，教授交代了十分详尽的注意事项。马栩嗯嗯啊啊的应付过去，他有个计划。

他今天打算住在那套新房子里，想想自己以前的房子也被翻了个底朝天，回去还要收拾。他慢慢散步到公园，在长椅上坐下抽烟，烟抽到四分之三的时候有个男人在他身边坐下。

“施季里茨。”

“马栩。”

他们在黑暗中互相自报姓名。

“您怎么知道我邀请您过来坐下？”马栩把烟扔在地上踩灭。

“您坐在长椅的半边。怎么？是我自作多情了？”

“您一直跟着我有什么发现？”

“您是个很好的父亲。”

“我认为我不够合格。”

“不不不，”施季里茨摘下帽子放在膝盖上，“我羡慕您，您的儿子还小，然而我的儿子永远只有二十岁了。”

“抱歉，怎么——如果您不想回答——”

“他重蹈了他父亲的覆辙，莫名其妙的对自己的监视对象产生了好感或者是别的什么东西，”他手里玩着打火机，不停地点亮又熄灭，像是想从夜与雾中吸引点什么过来，“他隐瞒了部分情报，然后——”他比划了枪对准太阳穴的手势。

“我是天下最不合格的父亲。”最后的叹气声仿佛是从金碧辉煌的宴会大厅飘摇至东线上有气无力燃烧着的小树。

马栩听说过这些间谍的生活，隐姓埋名，背井离乡。但是马栩想和他聊的不是儿子的问题，他要确认是否是施季里茨在监视报告上动了手脚。但是他显然控制了谈话的走向，他有些得意地自嘲，看来舒伦堡还是高估他的。

“您从什么时候开始监视我的？”他突然打断老男人絮絮叨叨的回忆，事实上当他在谈到儿子的时候他坚硬的面部线条整个柔软下来，显得慈爱并苍老。间谍的生活一定是寂寞的。

施季里茨十分痛快地给出了答案：“1964年4月14日星期二，您接到报案的那天，一切噩梦开始的那天。不光是监视而且还有保护。”

“您就这样保护我的？”他举起那只可怜的右手。

“我很抱歉，但是我不能在戈娄巴茨面前出现，他想干掉我。”

“您的上司告诉您没有，他为此想除掉戈娄巴茨。”

“上帝啊，我应该感谢那个小家伙，如果他能把那个坏蛋送回地狱。”

他们在夜色中告别，其实只是拉开距离回归监视者与被监视者的角色。回到房子里他拉起窗帘一角，并没有看见施季里茨。

第二天早上他去见了亨利一面，虽然十分努力但不知道自己有没有真正甩掉尾巴。

“你让我查的那两个人简直是幽灵，飘忽在字里行间却没什么真正有用的信息。我动用了大使的情报。”

“原来是海德里希一手提拔的。”

“简直是再造之恩，哼，你的fatherland就这点好，一个人的权力可以放大到彻底改变另一个人的命运。”

“你们国家的难道有什么不同？在这点上都一样。”

“文洛事件，齐柏林计划，还有呃……等等他还主管对美国的情报工作！”马栩好像抓住了一个线头。

“你应该问在情报领域有什么不是他主管的。他是帝国的眼睛，他甚至可以影响那个小胡子，通过选择性的呈现情报。”

“你要小心加兰，那家伙是警卫旗队出身，他心腹中最适合做打手的人虽然舒伦堡通常不会这样使用他。艾根和黑市有关系，他有自由往来瑞士的权力。”

“瑞士！”马栩惊呼，另一个线头。

“还有霍特尔，他主管东欧事务，他最近不在柏林，不过你还是要小心。这些人中最老奸巨猾的是施季里茨，他的身份有问题，他的履历看似无懈可击其实很暧昧，反正我是这么觉得的。”

“他负责我的监视工作，也许现在就在门外。”

“你麻烦大了。”亨利幸灾乐祸地叉着双臂。

“听着我有个计划。”

6  
施季里茨紧盯着的那扇门开了，马栩跌出来，在地上拼命蹬腿后退直到脊背抵上墙，在被枪指着的情形下他只能举起双手，但是眼珠间或快速地一转以寻求破绽。

施季里茨小跑着接近，以免被街上的人察觉到异常。

“您不具有持械的资格。”他用枪指着亨利。

“是吗？可是这些铁疙瘩碰巧在我手里，我有什么办法呢？”

“放下枪。”

“现在是两把对一把。”坐在地上的马栩用枪对着施季里茨。

“请进吧，施季里茨先生，我想我们有许多东西可以谈谈，您那异彩纷呈的履历真是让我大开眼界。”亨利小心地握住施季里茨的手，把他扣着扳机的手指弄一根一根松开，只有他自己知道自己有多恐惧——他在学校里接受的教育是德国人都是魔鬼。

“您都知道些什么？”马栩身为刑紧对审问技巧颇有心得。

施季里茨的双手被绑在不锈钢扶手椅上：“您认为我知道什么？”

“那么我就开门见山了，是不是您把我塑造成了反谍英雄，一颗埋伏在敌人中的炸弹？”

“您本身就是这样的角色。”马栩觉得自己的目光不可能把他钉在椅子上，如果不是被绑住手他说这话的时候甚至会配合着脸上的笑容比划手势。

亨利打开那台老式唱片机。

“您篡改了交给舒伦堡的监视报告对不对？”马栩点了只烟。

“听着孩子，你从我这里什么也得不到。你知道舒伦堡很看重我，如果我今天十二响钟声敲完前不回去，你和这位美国朋友立刻就会被逮捕。”

“您真是有恃无恐。喜欢海顿吗？”亨利突然发话了，“梆梆梆”地和着唱片机里的调子格外滑稽。

“您管这叫海顿？您管这叫海顿？”施季里茨重复了两遍，用打量白痴的目光斜视亨利。

“好啦施季里茨先生，舒伦堡知道您是苏联人后他还会庇护您吗？”

“你说什么？”马栩有点反应不过来。

“这是拉赫玛尼诺夫，而他显然熟稔于心。”

“以我这年纪来看在拉赫玛尼诺夫没被封禁前听过也不是什么稀奇的事情。我还和舒伦堡阁下合奏过呢。”

“那么您要怎么解释您口袋里这串俄国风情的金表链呢？德国人是容不下这么粗犷的饰品的。”

“对我在东线战场缴获的战利品还满意吗？”

“我有您在上海的照片，CIA提供的，”亨利俯身贴着他的耳朵说道，“您真是没怎么变，伊萨耶夫先生。”

施季里茨一直以来如磐石般坚硬的五官仿佛在瞬间被击破，他脸色苍白，久久说不出一句完整的话。

马栩在震惊后很快平静下来：“这么说真的是您在保护我？我该谢谢您。”但是亨利对他隐瞒了这张最重要的底牌，他必须重新审视双方的信用评级。

“好了孩子们，你们赢了。可以先把我松开了吗？我年纪大了，你们绑得太紧我手腕就快废了。”他渐渐恢复笑容，劫后余生的笑容。

亨利给他们倒了杯咖啡，美式的。

“所以舒伦堡是被您骗过了？”在听完施季里茨的陈述后马栩半信半疑地得出结论。

“我想应该是的，不然他可以很轻易地枪毙您，而不是费那么大力气保住您。自从缪勒死后他还没遇到过像戈娄巴茨那样凶狠的敌人。”

“可是我仍然不明白这样有什么意义？”

“简言之，舒伦堡认为您是有价值的人。他喜欢您这样为了干点好事才穿上制服的人，为了fatherland。该死我都快忘了用俄语怎么说这个词了。”施季里茨啜饮了一口热咖啡，皱了皱眉头，“您必须让他一直看到您的价值，否则他会带着孩子发现糖果过期的失望神情抹除掉您。”

“那么我现在该怎么办？”

“你当然不可能去我的fatherland，那里现在一团糟。剩下就只有两个选择，去美国或者留下来。”

“您选择了留下来。”

施季里茨眼里流淌着所有老人回忆时都带有的水汽：“我来到他的身边，为了监视他，然而时间过得太久了，真的太久了，我已经记不起初衷。我是个忘了自己的不称职的间谍，不仅是不称职的父亲。”

“你没有那些证据，文件都在查理手上。”亨利一针见血，“如果想去美国，我当然可以帮你，但是你需要带足够丰厚的见面礼。在利欲熏心方面这两个国家很有共同语言。”

“由你选择，扎菲尔•马栩。”施季里茨拍了拍他的肩起身离去。

如果去美国，他需要舒伦堡，他手上的文件比黄金还珍贵；如果留下来，他需要舒伦堡，他的一句话能让对他虎视眈眈的野兽收起獠牙。反正怎么都绕不开那只狐狸，马栩泄气地窝在亨利满是啤酒渍的沙发里，他第一次开始思考如何取悦上司。

7  
“您要出门？”施季里茨看着舒伦堡在镜子前整理领结，无论看多少次都觉得这个动作稚气未脱。

“嗯，今晚，轻歌剧《风流寡妇》。”

“很久没见您去这种场合了。”

“我让艾根送了张票和礼服给马栩。”

“我都有点嫉妒他了。”

“Oh Max 您居然嫉妒他！您拥有的可比他多多了！”

“我并不觉得。”施季里茨走过去帮他抹平衣领，“出去的时候小心点，您好像已经盘踞在这间办公室里一个世纪那么久了……”

“加兰会在附近。”他的手被抓过去贴在唇边，温热的呼吸几乎要把他化在这里，“Max别担心，这是场稳赚不赔的生意。”

“不存在这样的好事。”

“那我会失去什么呢？”

“一个潜在的附庸。”

“好了，我要出门了。”

“晚安，祝您玩得愉快。”

“我会的，晚安。”

“阁下，剧院里埋伏了狙击手，对准马栩，如果他敢对您——”加兰在开往剧院的路上汇报。

“虽然我觉得有点小题大做，但是就这样把他们撤回去更加麻烦。希望他们也能享受今晚。”

“会的，阁下。您脸色不太好。”加兰从后视镜里看到后座的那只狐狸脸色苍白，“我恳请您放个假好好休息。”

“好吧，这次的事结束后……”

“请您务必小心，马栩是只狼崽子，如果有必要请允许我们砍掉他的爪子拔掉他的獠牙。”

“海因茨，你总是这样……紧张过度……”

“我……不是……对了，瑞士那边——”

“立刻把许诺的东西送过去，其他的我回去再说。”

“好的。”

下车的时候加兰递给他一支钢笔，舒伦堡没有拒绝。

大厅里已经有不少人了。舒伦堡抬头就看见穹顶上栩栩如生的天使们。群魔的夜宴，他嘲笑道。

“阁下，抱歉迟到了。”

“瞧瞧，您不必总穿一身制服的。这样很配。英国人是怎么说来着的，clothes make the man。”

马栩勉强听懂了：“您别取笑我了。”

“在我的部门上班不需要制服。想想真是有趣，我当年为了这身漂亮制服加入SS，到头来居然不能穿着制服工作。要去和您的老长官打声招呼吗？”

“晚上好，元帅阁下。”

“晚上好，舒伦堡先生。”邓尼茨面无表情，穿着海军常服而非礼服，双排扣在灯光下闪耀着蜂蜜般的色泽，领带上戴着骑士铁十字，再没有带别的勋章，“这位是？”

“您见过的，扎菲尔•马栩，曾经的U艇英雄。”

“晚上好，元帅阁下。”邓尼茨主动和他握手让马栩有点受宠若惊。

“我记得你，孩子。”

“那块怀表我现在还带在身上。”

“好好干吧。”邓尼茨拍了拍他的肩。

在二楼包厢里马栩忍不住问舒伦堡是怎么看邓尼茨的。

“唔，看来您还是比较关心您的老上司啊。我们合作过，还算愉快。他是正直勇敢的军人，值得信赖的长官。我倒是想知道您是怎么看我的？”他笑起来眼睛里盛的不知是狡黠还是天真的好奇。

“我……我和您相处没有那么久……所以我不知道……”

“没关系，来日方长。手好点了吗？”

“已经好多了，昨天拆线。”

“那就好。我需要您做我的证人指控戈娄巴茨。那家伙坏事干得可真多啊，送上来的材料摆了一桌子。如果我要您对戈娄巴茨开枪您会吗？”

“抱歉，我不能回答您。”马栩十分谨慎。

“没关系。”会有别人愿意开枪的，他不缺附庸，但他不满足，希望旁边这个男人成为他的新附庸。“这部剧很有意思，虽然是老掉牙的爱情故事，但是元首喜欢。”

8  
“不知道为什么，我不是很喜欢这种剧目，作曲也不合我意。”舒伦堡手伸到礼服内袋里明显是想抽烟，但是没有摸到烟盒，脸上闪过一丝悻悻，嘟囔着“旗队长”。然而马栩比他更失望，他想看他的云雾飘渺中的侧脸，他中指和食指夹着香烟的样子让他不由自主联想这两根手指在别处的动作，精致得没有一点多余。那一点火星，如果马栩是蛾子必定会扑上去。马栩摇头。

“爱情？我简直想揪住丘比特的头发狠狠揍他一顿。”我不配爱查理，她现在是死是活我都不知道，“您喜欢拉赫玛尼诺夫？”

舒伦堡报以轻蔑的鼻音：“一般吧，我小时候姐姐经常弹。我更喜欢格里格。”

“很遗憾，我没有听过他的曲子。”马栩并没有接受过高尚优雅的教育，他学习的是关于如何活下去和取得更大胜利的学科。

“在你房间里放唱片机的柜子下的第一个抽屉里，有一张他的唱片。”舒伦堡偏过头，如果画家在一张巨大的纸上勾出这个男人的侧脸，只要细细描绘一下那爿睫毛就可以很是栩栩如生。

“我有空会去听的。”他看见他的礼服口袋里夹了一只钢笔。

从包厢里看见楼下的演员们舞了一圈又一圈，那场景说不出的滑稽，一周前还不相干的的两个人居然坐在一起看这种适合情侣看的剧目。这种荒诞感令马栩眩晕，他宁可去看三天三夜的《尼伯龙根的指环》。说到指环他倒是注意到舒伦堡右手食指戴一只蓝宝石戒指，他见过海德里希戴着SS骷髅戒指的照片，那双手很美。他只是觉得奇怪像舒伦堡这样低调的人为什么会选择戴这样张扬的戒指。

“怎么了？”

“我不相信一见钟情。”马栩明明没喝酒却有些熏熏然，肆无忌惮地刻薄评论剧情，“什么人可以只看一眼就能决定今后的一生呢？”

“您真是……弄得我都不好意思相信一见钟情了。”

“您相信？”

“怎么？您不相信？”他挑起半边嘴角，“您一直以为我是那种诡计多端铁石心肠的人吧。”

“我没有那么说。”

“那时候我还是个大学生，在演讲的时候被海德里希看见了——后来的事您大概也听说过。”舒伦堡出人意料的坦率，，他不会放弃任何一个驳倒别人的机会，即使那论据是自身。

马栩想起亨利的话，胸口像是堵着一团棉花。到上半场结束他们谁都没有再开口。中场休息的时候舒伦堡出去了，说要找熟人讨根烟。

舒伦堡一出包厢就看见加兰一脸凝重：“C先生来了，他要见您。”

加兰领着舒伦堡到了二楼的一间偏僻的盥洗室。“您去吧，门上会挂暂停使用的牌子的，我们在要道警戒。马栩那边会增加人手。”

“放轻松，只是看场戏而已。”

舒伦堡进去的时候海德里希正坐在洗手台上摇晃着盛满香槟的高脚杯，见他进来了招手示意他在他身边坐下。

“您还真是有兴致，在这种地方喝香槟。请允许我提醒您，您不能滥用作为公职人员的权力——”

“我买票了。”他从礼服口袋里摸出另一只高脚杯倒满。

“我没有在观众名单上看到您。”

“哦亲爱的瓦尔特，您是和那个开潜艇的傻瓜待久了也傻了吗？”

“好吧好吧，您想怎么玩就怎么玩。”他接过杯子，“您是不放心我的工作亲自来视察？”

“我是不放心你。”海德里希手一松，空杯子直直落在地上，“你要是被那种有害分子同化了是我莫大的损失。”

“所以您是来检查我是否被感染？”

“可以这么说。”他手中的杯子同样被海德里希抢过扔在地上。玻璃渣在大理石地面上闪光，盥洗室的灯光一直致力于模仿阳光。

先是那枚蓝宝石戒指被“扑通”一声扔在一个放满水的水池里，然后是手表，最后是那只钢笔。

“别这样，莱因哈特。那种枪不能进水，您别浪费我的经费好吗？”他玩笑地语气引来海德里希的瞪视。

过了一会儿他倒是笑了，并没有人们传说中那样厚的嘴唇弯曲时显得肆无忌惮又无可奈何：“我给你加预算，去开发防水的钢笔手枪。”在这临时开辟的虎与伥的巢穴中没什么好怕的，他们都感到久违的心安理得，甚至比在办公室里更笃定，在大块镜子前和虚伪的灯光下，他们一点不介意向对方或者上帝暴露自己。

繁琐的礼服被一件一件甩到地上，当然，避开了玻璃渣。

“我一会儿还要出去呢。”

“我知道。”

9  
舒伦堡的手被拷在一起，环绕着海德里希的脖子，他坐在后者腿上有种坐在秋千上的恍惚感。那个传说中有爱死爱慕趣味的男人现在正掠过他的嘴唇，下巴，喉结，锁骨，以怀柔政策索取他更多的声吟。

“您……今天……是怎么了……”他努力把眼中的雾气聚拢，否则他看不清那个男人的脸。

“做一些防止您被感染的工作。”他捏住他的髋骨把他往上托了托，自己则在洗手台边缘摇摇欲坠。人造悬崖，他想。海德里希喜欢被他纤细的手臂勒住，喜欢被他不高的体温淹没，那种感觉就像走在沙滩上海浪舔舐脚踝一样。

“那么……您要怎么确认我……有没有……唔……被感染……”

他的指尖顺着脊椎一直滑到尾椎骨。“就是这里，看看有没有长尾巴。”

“您的……检查结果……”他往后梳的头发在颠簸中变得蓬松，额前垂了越来越多的碎头发，又被那双手抹回去。他感觉自己像是被架着去接近萨尔布吕肯教堂的穹顶，他一遍一遍问，您需要我做什么，是重造一个水晶之夜还是长刀之夜？回答他的是足以封缄一切的吻，入侵他的理智，活生生把穹顶打碎，他这才注意到穹顶上没有星空只有盥洗室刺眼的阳光仿制品和任其冲刷的睫毛。

“我亲爱的瓦尔特，我很满意。”他们从洗手台上跌落，舒伦堡趴在海德里希身上慢慢把心脏压回胸腔，刚刚他真以为是要堕入地狱了。

“好了，把我解开吧。虽然我知道由我提出不合适，但是今天还有工作。”

“我找不到钥匙了。”海德里希眯起眼耸了耸肩，按着小狐狸的背使他们更靠近，接近极限的近。

舒伦堡马上戳破了这个玩笑：“就在您放香槟杯子的那个口袋里。”他说话的时候能感到自己的颧骨摩擦在他胸口和心跳发生了共振反应，酥麻感长驱直入扩散到脚趾。

“我现在就可以把它扔马桶里冲掉，然后您的海因茨小豹子就得看着他敬爱的长官衣冠不整地被拷着走出这里了。”

他脸颊轻蹭着他1942年的伤疤。海德里希嘶了一声捏着他的下巴咬了一口。被解开后舒伦堡揉着红肿的手腕开始正儿八经汇报工作。

“我不认为马栩的价值有您评估的那么大。从全局来看，他不值一提。”

“长官，我正是从全局来看的。”舒伦堡右手撑地坐起来，却不小心扎了一手玻璃。

“看来我该考虑换个不那么笨的人来负责这项目了。”海德里希冷着脸把他拎到水池边把玻璃渣和血迹冲掉，深红色很快被冲淡，水流裹挟着伤口渗出的血丝撞上大理石。他抓起自己的衬衫把手上的淡粉色液体擦干，见不再渗血便把衬衫抖开披上。

“喝点，会感觉好些。”他直接把香槟酒瓶递过去，他喝了几口又递回来。

“好点了吗？”他捧起他的脸不轻不重地捏了捏。

“嗯。”他鼻子上还挂着汗珠。

“最好去洗把脸。”

接下来收拾残局的过程总是让人懊恼欢愉是多么短暂。舒伦堡吃力地把衣服一件一件穿上，他上司也来帮忙，但是还不如不帮。他笨拙地把戒指捞出来，手表是防水的，但是钢笔已经彻底报废。他把湿漉漉的戒指套到右手食指上，海德里希却毫不留情地把他拔下来重新戴到右手中指上。

“您这是什么意思？”

“您竟然不明白？”

小狐狸少有的被猎人迷惑了。

等到他和进来时一样，除了衣服下的各种记号，他说：“下半场都开始十分钟了，我该回去工作了。”

“希望您记住，这只是工作。”他恢复了惯常的冷漠，坐在洗手台上抽烟，衬衫扣子还没扣。

他也恢复了惯常的笑容：“是的，只是工作。”

“如果那傻小子敢对您怎么样，就开枪，我允许您。”

“为什么您和他们都觉得他是个危险人物？”

“他不危险吗？他不危险吗？给我们惹出那么多麻烦。”

“那是因为戈娄巴茨太蠢。”

“戈娄巴茨和卡尔登布隆纳是一路货色。”他把烟灰抖在旁边的水池里，“别让我失望，解决那些麻烦。”

舒伦堡本来要走了，听到这话转过身走回来：“最大的麻烦已经解决了，长官。”他帮他把扣子扣上，结果被抓住手留下一个烟草味的吻。

“右手中指的意思是，狐狸已有项圈。”

走出盥洗室，走廊另一端的加兰立即赶过来汇报。“马栩没有什么异常，去了一趟盥洗室，回来后一直待在包厢里。下半场开演后他发现您没有回来稍微有点，咳，焦急。”

“演出结束后不要派人来接了，我自己开车回去。”

“长官，您一个人——”

“没事的。”

“长官我有义务提醒您1942年布拉格——”

“没事的。如果您实在不放心就跟着我们好了。

10  
舒伦堡回到包厢时可以看到马栩明显地一怔，脖子僵硬地绷住，然后站起来看着他。马栩比他高出一个头，像加兰。

“和熟人聊天忘了时间，抱歉。”

马栩从他的话里听不到任何一丝歉意，但是他并不介意不打算深究，何况他断定即使自己问也不会得到回答。

“这出戏真的很无聊不是吗？”

“您给我的票。”

“因为最近实在没什么可看的了。瓦格纳每年都被他们从坟里挖出来重新审视，谁知道我根本对那个怪癖矫情的老头不感兴趣。”

马栩没有闻到他身上的烟味，古龙水退场，一种更加暧昧又冷清的味道缭绕在他每一个侧影，像是大理石和水的香味。他好像从没有过一丝的慌乱。

“我以为我们德国人天生就该热衷于瓦格纳呢。”

“瓦格纳骗取了路德维希二世的心。”

您也是个骗子啊。黑暗隐藏了马栩的嘲讽。

演出结束后舒伦堡开车邀请马栩去他家喝一杯。马栩已经坐在副驾驶座上根本无法拒绝。于是奔驰车一直开到某高官聚集小区，门口的卫兵像他们高举右臂。舒伦堡解释说：“这位是扎菲尔•马栩中校。”

令马栩惊讶的是，车停在一栋完全没有灯光的别墅前，他本来以为他这样的人会有美丽的妻子可爱的孩子在家里开着灯等他。事实上，什么都没有，只有漆黑的长夜和他同住。

舒伦堡摸了好半天才找到钥匙：“我通常住在办公室里，反正孩子们都出去上大学了，我妻子住在他母亲家。”

打开玄关的灯，黑洞洞的客厅仿佛能吸走一切欢愉的感官。看得出有女佣经常打扫这里。他走进黑暗中摸索开关，把灯一盏一盏打开直到客厅的从大理石到穹顶都充满了光。马栩想起了自己以前的小窝，至少那里暖和，这里简直像极地的冰窟。

“请随便坐。想喝点什么？白兰地还是威士忌？或者我这里有伏特加。”

“白兰地就好。”

“不来点伏特加吗？从东线缴获来的，最正宗的红牌伏特加。”舒伦堡的语气像是在炫耀自己零食的孩子。

“好的。”马栩突然想起施季里茨，他也坐在这里喝来自自己fatherland的烈酒吗？他内心到底是怎么想的？他接过杯子，看到他上司手腕上一圈磨破的红肿，然后就呛到了。

“不得不承认他们的酒很够劲不是吗？就像要把所有血管都烧掉。”

马栩边咳边点头。

“说说您对未来的设想吧，随便说说。”

“我……我没有什么设想……”我想见到查理，我想从你身上拿到足够我去美国的通行证。

“您不是那种过一天算一天的人。”他温和得让人害怕，“我可以给您安排一个舒服的文职工作。我看过您写的报告，您的风格我很喜欢。”

马栩从没想过他会终日和等因奉此打交道。他猜自己脸上的表情一定是不情愿多于惊讶。

舒伦堡继续说：“或者您想在阿图尔叔叔手下继续做个小型紧。”

“那比较适合我。”

“太可惜了。”他放下酒杯看着马栩。马栩尽可能不去看他，看着茶几，看着茶几上的空杯子，杯子上涂有鲜艳的红色。“长官，您的手！”

舒伦堡闻言低头看，右手上刚刚止血的地方现在又裂开，鲜红色的细小溪流遍布手掌。

“您这里有没有急救的东西？”

“我忘了放哪儿了。”他起身到水池边打开水龙头，马栩跟过去，掏出手帕把那只手擦干，然后紧紧包扎起来。这样纤细柔软的手，也沾过犹太人的血吗？

“您是怎么搞的？”

“在吸烟室不小心打翻了烟灰缸。”

“您是个骗子！您身上根本没有烟味！”他抬高嗓门。

“那么您认为我去干什么了呢？”他挑眉笑道，孩子气的满不在乎。眨眼时的蓝灰色闪烁使自己看上去要多无辜有多无辜。

伏特加开始发挥作用，他吻他，自以为像狂风骤雨，血管里充斥着战斗民族的凶悍，这是场不平等的交易，他得到更多他的味道，他啃咬他的嘴唇，他夺走他呼吸的权力。马栩把他娇小的上司按在水池边。舒伦堡想，今天这是怎么了，水边的诅咒么？

直到扯掉他的衬衫的扣子，马栩才惊恐而愤恨地停手，最标准的德国式雪白胸膛，只是上面有另一个人的痕迹。

他努力笑出来：“您是同性恋对不对？”

“您不是？”该死的他还是那么进退有据。

“我不是，我只是对您……”天哪我在想什么，我根本不了解他！

“既然这样，那我也不是。”舒伦堡好整以暇地拨开挡住视线的头发。

马栩自以为揪住了狐狸的尾巴，自己却被狐狸回过头含住了手指。如果谁都不愿意松开，那么这场游戏将没有赢家。” 11  
“您知道我会吻您对吗？”

舒伦堡舔了舔嘴唇：“怎么说呢？”他费力地坐起来，整理着衣领。“我今天累了。”

“是海德里希？”

他上楼去了，丢下一句：“您请自便。”

楼上传来水流的声音，马栩在确认这里没有监视摄像后戴上手套开始搜索有价值的东西，尽管并没有抱太大希望。

这套别墅简直被当成旅馆用了，根本没有多少生活过的痕迹。冰箱里有许多瑞士巧克力。他喜欢吃甜食？橱柜顶上有一把做工精致的瑞士军刀，又是瑞士，上面还刻有R.M的姓名缩写。瑞士人？马栩从没想过他的手居然能伸到瑞士。书柜上的书全是马栩这辈子都不想碰的那种，只有一本他一定能看懂——《玩转瑞士》，看来是旅游指南。马栩不明白，像他这样的人如果进入中立国立刻就会被美国人俄国人盯上，或者如果他真的想度假，有的是人愿意为他做导游。他单单抽出这一本，果然扉页上又出现了R.M。他回到沙发上，摘下手套，给自己倒了被伏特加，已经没有继续搜索下去的必要了。舒伦堡和一个瑞士人关系匪浅，甚至可能和整个瑞士都——所以对查理去向的调查还是要从瑞士开始。

他穿着米色的浴袍出现在楼梯转角：“太晚了，您今晚还是住在这里吧，房间很多，您可以随意挑。晚安，扎菲尔。”

马栩还没来得及开口套出点什么他就消失在楼梯口，接着是卧室门关上的声音。他的“晚安”来得太迟了，一半在喉咙里一半在嘴边，浸泡在伏特加里。

马栩躺在床上翻来覆去，很晚才睡着。一方面他是在想查理的事，另一方面是美国，他的英语糟糕透顶，希望那里会有所谓的日耳曼人聚居地。舒伦堡想从我身上得到什么？显然不是一个生涩而粗暴的吻。他真的不知道施季里茨是俄国间谍？还是知道了却引而不发？那样的话自己的处境就像小白鼠一样被玩弄于掌。舒伦堡已经什么都有了，权力，金钱，荣誉，甚至于他的功绩也足够他后半身活在人们的赞美中，他还想要什么呢？

天还没亮他就醒了，从梦境里流淌出的荒诞渴望逼迫潜意识浮出水面制止这一切。太真实了，从呼吸到体温，甚至于他微侧过头的姿态，目光如雾气般附在皮肤上渐渐渗入肌理骨血。

舒伦堡起得也很早，穿着新的衬衫在厨房里煮咖啡。

“早上好，扎菲尔。”

“早上好，阁下。”

“牛奶还是糖？”

“什么都不要加，谢谢。”马栩需要自己好好清醒一下。

舒伦堡往自己那杯里加了很多牛奶。听到门铃的声音，他趿拉着拖鞋去开。

“海因茨您来得正好，我刚煮了咖啡。”他听上去有种孩子气的愉快。

“早上好阁下，我给您带了三明治。”加兰手里拿着一个纸袋子。

马栩怀疑自己看错了，加兰刚刚居然笑了一下，不过在看到马栩也在的时候他确信自己没看错，加兰脸上凝着厚厚一层要吃人的表情。

舒伦堡很熟练的往加兰那杯咖啡里加了一勺奶两勺糖。

“马栩，您先在我身边做一阵子副官怎么样？临时的，等您找到自己想干的工作时我再调您过去。”只有舒伦堡一个人有干货吃的感觉格外奇怪，他自己都有点不好意思了。

“谢谢您。”他注意到加兰面无表情低头看自己杯子里的咖啡。

加兰自觉地坐在驾驶座上：“您是要去办公室还是？”

“办公室。”

“您脸色不好。”加兰从后视镜里看着他的上司，“或许您应该去度个假。”

“等到戈娄巴茨的事结束后，我打算去瑞士。”

“我不建议您去中立国。”加兰干巴巴地说了一句。

马栩想起要去问问亨利R.M是谁。

舒伦堡把马栩交给了艾根，大概他也看出来加兰对于马栩的敌意，然后他就进了自己的办公室堡垒。

六处的一天就这样开始了。

“昨天的戏怎么样？”施季里茨已经恭候多时了。

“无聊透顶。”舒伦堡很不满的样子，揉着太阳穴。

“事情进行得怎么样？”

“我想我给了他搜查的自由，但是他什么也查不出来。”

“未必，一个很小的细节能说明很多问题。”

“汉斯已经提前去把可疑的东西收走了。”

“您该不会忘了‘万湖’的邀请函是怎么落到马栩手上的吧。”

“该死的别提那个地名。”

施季里茨用一种混合着同情和鄙夷的目光看着他。

“别那样看着我！”舒伦堡不耐烦地在文件上签名，钢笔划破了纸。

“您很善良。”

“我以为您想说的那个词是‘懦弱’来着。”

“我成为您的附庸并不仅仅因为这个。”

“但我确实要比您的前领主善良。”他笑了。

12  
鉴于马栩的右手还不能握笔写字，艾根只是让他分类文件。一个上午，整个六处办公室像一台叹为观止的高效机器，和马栩在做低层型紧的时候感受到的氛围完全不一样。他们开玩笑，但从不涉及正治，平心而论他们有着绝对优质的幽默感，举止彬彬有礼得像知识分子。好吧，听说海德里希和舒伦堡都喜欢录用大学生和博士。他注意到除了负责报刊杂志审查的人员没有人看这些东西，甚至连一份晨报都没有，显然他们知道更为刺激的东西，不需要这些虚伪的大众口味。

中午的时候艾根去食堂拿工作简餐去了，舒伦堡突然出现在副官室。

“还习惯吗？这种工作对您来说是不是太无聊了？”

“没有。”

“我总是很可怜那些副官，他们必须时时刻刻提心吊胆证明自己有存在的价值。”他在艾根的椅子上坐下，漫不经心看着桌上摊开的文件。

“您是在可怜我？”

“不，您不是那类需要可怜才能活下去的人。您可以成为了不起的附庸——”

“谁是领主？”话一出口他就觉得自己傻透了。

“另一个附庸。”

艾根端着一大盘东西回来了，看到舒伦堡惊讶地说：“长官您怎么不去吃午饭啊！”

“没什么胃口，您在食堂看见戈娄巴茨了吧？”

“是的。”

“下午把他的材料送到我办公室，马栩您也一起过来。”

午饭中途加兰阴沉着脸来找艾根，一脚踹在门上，看见马栩也在恶狠狠扫了他一眼。

“海因茨你轻点，这门可不比你办公室的结实。”艾根笑嘻嘻地跟着他出去。回来的时候他脸上的笑容明显消褪了不少，他吃了几口夹着土豆的面包，忽然扔下出去了。

马栩决定晚上去见一次亨利，这狐狸窝简直太奇怪了。

下午一进舒伦堡办公室，马栩劈头盖脸就被问了一句：“如果我要您去杀了戈娄巴茨您会去吗？”

马栩想自己现在看上去一定脸色苍白，一副怂包样儿：“我不能杀一个高级官员。”

“那么低级小官员就可以杀了吗？”

“也不可以。”

“那么什么人是可以杀的？”

“没有人。”马栩艰难地吐出这个回答，胃里像在酝酿一场风暴。

“您是曾经的王牌艇员，您击沉过的船恐怕不少吧。”

他不想提那个臭气熏天的海底棺材，那简直是场噩梦。

幸而舒伦堡很快换了个话题：“关于戈娄巴茨的材料您看过了吗？”

“艾根让我看过了，长官。”

他嘴角勾起，唇上线条瞬间活泼起来：“您自己就不想看看吗？”

马栩没有答话。

“好吧好吧，您觉得有什么需要补充的？”

“没有。编写这份材料的人心思细腻，逻辑上无懈可击。”能把根本不存在的攻击国家间谍的事写生动也挺不容易的不是吗？

“很好，明天中午我应该会有胃口了。”他那该死的招牌笑容就是让人看不厌。

这时候突然有人敲门。

“请进。”

马栩的心脏差点要炸开。柯理博！他怎么会在这儿！他和舒伦堡早就有关系吗！

舒伦堡有点不高兴，显然是不满被打扰了。“您应该去副官处预约。”

“是霍特尔少将阁下让我直接来见您的。”

“这不可能，霍特尔上午在维也纳出了车祸。”舒伦堡面无表情，示意马栩出去。

艾根不在副官处。他打算翘班，有更重要的事去做。如果柯理博从一开始就是舒伦堡的人，那么舒伦堡可能一些不该知道的东西。从头到尾都是个伪装成生机的陷阱。

他赶往亨利那里，现场围起黄色的警戒线。艾根和加兰都在，他们没看到自己。

  
他妈的到底发生什么了！

13  
马栩确认没有人跟踪自己，大概像施季里茨这样的老手都被调来现场了。他坐在正好可以看到现场的咖啡馆里，心脏狂跳不止。没有任何征兆，事情就这样急转直下——不，加兰在中午的时候一定和艾根说了什么，霍特尔出车祸和柯理博突然现身柏林也有关系。亨利是怎么了？如果是伪装成意外杀人事件的话应该出动型紧而不是秘密紧察，况且马栩不认为在冷战的紧要关头他们有胆量杀害一个美国人。那么就是间谍罪了，最多审讯关押，找一个合适的机会交换俘虏释放回去。但是有什么地方不对。

他去咖啡馆的报刊角拿来了从他昏迷开始的报纸，这样的行为十分引人注目，不过比起他这身制服来不算什么。

他在找关于瑞士的消息。他对这个国家的报刊审查还是抱有最后一丝希望的，说不定会出现哪个姓名缩写为R.M的瑞士国家委员会什么委员。这是他昏迷第一天时的报纸，他记得，第一页右上角上照例有天气预报，之后几天都会是元首天气，整版都是元首和美国人的正式会谈，毫无新意的歌功颂德，第二版是元首日当天德国各地包括占领区的庆祝活动。他又翻回首页，左下角有一张美国驻德国大使的照片，这没什么，他记得这张照片确实是在这里的，但是美国大使对和谈持保留态度这段，在护士拿给他的报纸上并没有。

他继续往后翻，失物招领，寻人启事，招牌广告，讣告版块。马栩不相信他们只改动了这一处，但是没有别的了。

“中校先生，请问您需要续杯吗？”女服务生吓了他一跳，他几乎从沙发上跳起来。德国人现在最不缺的就是对于军衔的认识了。

“好的，谢谢。”

拼图上缺了一块。

“中校先生，您的咖啡。”

“谢谢。”马栩低头看着桌布上的花纹，手指在腿上乱划。

“请问您知道前面是怎么回事？”周围的客人闻言转头看这个学不乖的年轻人，看到制服后又惊恐地回头。

“抱歉，我也不清楚。”

一切都明白了。马栩感到寒意从脚底蹿上来，亨利说得对，不要招惹舒伦堡。但是，他觉得自己还有胜算。

他回到自己以前的房子里，把右手上的纱布拆了，伤口已经结了黑色的痂。他试着活动了一下，迟钝并疼痛。他没有开灯，在黑暗中抽了根烟，看着那忽闪的火光，即使是在那次潜艇差点不能上浮时他都没这么绝望过。我还是适合做一个没有大脑的水手，出海的时候船会比有大脑的省油。他干笑几声。

等到街上彻底看不见人时他有带上手套去亨利的房子，相信亨利一定会留点什么给他。房子已经被彻底搜查过了，沙发被开膛剖肚横在门口，枕头里的毛飞了一地，舒伦堡手下的人都是搜查的老手。不能指望西装的垫肩里能藏什么纸条，马栩早就听说过盖世太保的招数了，书房是重点区域，然后是卧室，客厅——不是在厨房就是在浴室。厨房里连只锅都没有，亨利从不在家做饭。那么就是浴室了。

马栩进去的时候差点绊倒，一张矮凳翻在地上，大概是用来放换洗衣物的。抽水马桶的水箱开在那里，手电筒的光甚至连各种水管都一寸一寸查过了，没有，就是没有。马栩坐的浴缸上，抬头的时候发现浴室是塑料板材吊顶，他踩着矮凳够到天花板，里面是空的，把一块板移开露出一只录音笔。

他在黑暗中摆弄着最后的稻草，也许能救他也许会压死他。

“扎菲尔•马栩你给老子听好了，瑞士那边告诉我那天在边境处发生了一起车祸！”亨利听上去很慌乱，但维持着最低限度的逻辑，“烧得连车骨架都出来了，查理在里面，灰都不剩，文件也是！瑞士人和德国佬是一伙的！我求求你不要让查理白死！杀了舒伦堡！杀了罗格•马森！”最后听上去像困兽的咆哮，如果德国佬知道他们眼中娘娘腔的美国佬也有这种时候。

就是那个R.M！

他颤抖着删掉了这段录音。稻草被他烧掉了。虽然他已经被压死了。不能在这里停留太久，但是今晚真的十分奇怪，不仅最重要的现场没有任何人看守，而且也没有人监视自己。

他回到新公寓的时候是九点半，门卫睡着了，他走楼梯上去。脑子里各种信息变成了王水灼烧着他的神经。舒伦堡从一开始就知道自己到底干了什么，前俄国间谍施季里茨只是个障眼法好让他的装傻解释得通，说不定施季里茨的真实身份还是舒伦堡透露给美国情报机关的。查理死了，文件没了，马栩手上没了王牌。舒伦堡的布局精妙得像件艺术品，但是大老粗戈娄巴茨轻而易举地把柯理博送到马栩眼前破坏了一切，就像抡起锤子杂碎断臂维纳斯一般，可怜的霍特尔只是骗走柯理博的引子。即使如此戈娄巴茨也活不久了。可是既然这样他们杀了自己就可以了，大张旗鼓地逮捕亨利有什么意思呢？

是的！大张旗鼓！缺失的拼图！一切间谍行动都必须在暗处，但是，大张旗鼓？舒伦堡想干什么！还有那些制作精良的假报纸！

马栩靠在沙发上眯着眯着就睡着了，第二天五点准时惊醒。他梦到大火中的查理和地狱，谁的地狱？

到办公室的时候整座大楼像是空了，马栩一个办公室一个办公室地敲门，最后在一间没有挂任何牌子的办公室里找到一个白发苍苍的男人。

“您好。”马栩说。

“早上好。”他抬起头戴着单片眼镜，一副不苟言笑的刻板面孔。

他有口音，不像是德国人。天哪舒伦堡有收集外国人的癖好么？

“我是新来的临时副官扎菲尔•马栩中校。我想请问大家今天都去哪儿了？”

“是您啊。”他仔细看着马栩，“我是佩恩•白斯特上校。昨天夜里瓦尔——舒伦堡阁下心脏病突发，现在应该在医院急救吧。身为副官，您竟然不知道？”他目光促狭，带着黑色的戏谑。马栩断定这一定是英国人。

“大家是都去医院了吗？”

“全部人员都出动了，一部分去逮捕穷凶极恶的野兽戈娄巴茨和他的同伙，一部分在地下室审讯，可怜的孩子们一晚没睡，还有的大概是去黑市维持秩序了。”白斯特撇嘴，习以为常，“真是的人手一直不够，连我这样的老人都不能退休，真想回乡下养条狗散散步吃点苹果馅饼啊……”他絮絮叨叨地抱怨。

这绝对是英国人！不会错！

“谢谢您！”马栩退出去，打算直接去医院，他一定在格里尼斯的医院里。

14  
医院里到处是穿制服的人，这给了马栩最好的掩护。他装作是一个关心上司的副官问到了舒伦堡的病房位置——他没说谎。

顶层的走廊空无一人，即使是陷阱这时候也无所谓了。门把手在他手掌中像一条冰冷的蛇，只要手腕轻轻发力蛇头就会被拧下，连同他最后的生机。挂在门上的牌子被换成“请勿打扰”那一面，他用水笔在上面签了一个C以防万一。

舒伦堡显然是听到动静才费力地睁开眼，露出做完梦的人惯有的困倦神色。“您来了。”他虽然声音嘶哑但是没有任何一点惊讶。

马栩抽过椅子在床边坐下，可以想象自己灰白的面孔像是蜡做的面具：“您知道我要来？”

“哦是的，亲爱的中校先生，昨天我进医院前还叫威廉今天一早就去出任务呢。”他在枕头上转过来，猫一般缩了缩脖子把被子裹紧了些，“最近的一切都疯狂得像女巫坩埚里跳出来的蟾蜍，我眼睁睁看着它却抓不住它……”

马栩想看看这只狐狸还有什么花样，他安静地听着。窗帘厚重隔绝了外面的血雨腥风，房间干净得没有一点灰尘投射在视网膜上全是肮脏。

“每天早晨我走进我的办公室我都重新想象一次我死在这里的画面，这次差点成真了……”他舔了舔嘴唇，“我真不该加那么多班的……”他听上去一点都不后悔。

“您真该看看威廉昨天的样子，他差点哭出来，他还是太年轻了您觉得呢？”

“罗格•马森是谁？”

“如果您非要知道的话，他是瑞士情报机关头目。”他对于自己絮絮叨叨的抒情被打断没有任何不满。

“他参与了您的计划对吗？”

“什么计划？”

马栩的双手在膝盖上互相握住，制服掩盖住肌肉紧绷：“您想抹去某个民族的计划。”

“您从哪里知道我有这么可怕的‘雄心壮志’的？”病服同样遮住了颤抖。

“我想您也不可能。好吧，我只是想知道有什么理由值得您想出这么复杂的方法让我活得更久一些。他们都说我应该问您。”

“死者已经够多了。”他闭上眼的样子在马栩看来有种虚伪的悲悯。

“就只是这样吗？”

“我喜欢您，您这叛徒。”

“不是因为想换掉反对和谈的美国大使？不是因为您想干掉戈娄巴茨？”

“好吧，我承认也有这方面的考虑，但是是海德里希想除掉戈娄巴茨。”

“可以理解，万湖清道夫的清道夫最终也逃不过。您杀过人吗？”

“没有。”

“那么因您而死的人呢？”

“我不知道。”他睁开眼，一片灰蓝色，“不知道。”他又重复了一遍。

“查理算一个。您是怎样说服罗格•马森成为您的附庸的？”

“他不是！我手里有几个瑞士人，所以他……我告诉他只是一个妄想逃去美国的疯子，做得干净些，什么都不要留……”回忆这些似乎给他的神经带来不小的压迫，马栩差点忘了他是病人。

“那么施季里茨呢？”

“可怜的人，他唯一的儿子和妻子被他的fatherland枪毙了。我把他的身份透露给美国人是许多年前的事了，没想到这次派上用场了。”

“海德里希呢？您是他的附庸对吗？”

“我别无选择。听着扎菲尔•马栩，他不是你们想的那种人，如果是他的话帝国会——”他没能说出那个词，马栩想那一定是个好词，但是双手已经掐住了他纤细苍白的脖子，右手还是疼。不会有什么不同的，骗子！

在那个大西洋底的棺材里，马栩连脚都伸不直，他总是被噩梦惊醒，不是U艇被炸得四分五裂，也不是自己被俘虏或者帝国毁灭，而是U艇再也无法上浮，在这个臭气熏天的棺材里活活闷死。他一点不想在那种时候看见他的父亲，一个老兵，宣传画上最标准的帝国战士——据说窒息的瞬间会有幻觉，既然要死了，为什么不看看森林尽头的小木屋，对了，他下次放假要去巴黎。他小时候收集过各地的明信片，那上面画的地方最后都成了帝国的一部分，当然，没有美国，和他有关的一切都被禁止了，但是有克里姆林宫高耸的穹顶，大概他们认为占领克里姆林宫指日可待，事实上他们的确占领了那里，伴随而来的是可怕而漫长的游击战。总之马栩暗自认定如果真有那天他就像播放幻灯片一样把那些明信片放一遍，然后就去死，当然可能会来不及，或者时间充裕他就去看看那个陌生的父亲。

舒伦堡睁着他那双大眼睛，灰蓝色仿佛要溢出来，嵌入肌理将死最漂亮的刺青，嘴唇嗫嚅着，马栩能感受到他的动脉在虎口处突突地跳动，下一个瞬间或许就将静止。他没有挣扎，按他的性格，没有用的事根本不会去做，即使是关乎自己的性命。他金发乱了，有几绺垂在额头上。马栩本想把它们拨回去，但是腾不出手，这感觉就像在欺负小动物，但是舒伦堡是野兽的附庸，是狐狸。

“您明明知道我不可能成为任何人的附庸的。”他在他耳边说，确信自己听到了那颗脆弱的心脏愈发急促的哀鸣。

他闻到一种不同于消毒水的味道，温热地在鼻子底下流淌。“告诉我，亲爱的舒伦堡阁下，您在念谁的名字？您看见了怎样的幻觉？”马栩想，以后他简直可以去做牧师了。没有以后了，他会送自己一颗子弹。

“我恨您的微笑。”处刑者的谎话，彻头彻尾的谎话，无论舒伦堡有多十恶不赦都无法否认他微笑迷人。似乎是用最后的意识来报复似的，舒伦堡艰难地勾起嘴角——他是要把嘲讽带到坟墓里去的刻薄鬼。

“我说我恨您的微笑！”他吼道，猛地摇晃那具濒死的躯体，那颗精致的头颅仿佛会就这样掉下来，仍旧是微笑。

门突然开了，第一颗子弹击中了马栩的右肩胛，第二颗是左膝盖。血溅到白色的被单上，还有他和被单同色的脸颊。马栩跪倒在床边，心满意足，大概那只狐狸的确是死了。

那个金发男人把马栩踹到一边，大声吼叫着他的名字，叫来医生，进进出出的人来不及注意凶手。

“救活他！”他命令道，给枪填满了子弹拉开保险，“否则就按您是他的同伙论处！”

“我当然会救活瓦尔特！”格里尼斯也吼回去。

马栩慢慢闭上眼睛，像在大西洋底那样沉下去，又有一拨人进来把他弄上担架。海德里希当然不希望他死。

“舒伦堡真是个好附庸。”他小声嘀咕着，一个护士立刻凑过来听，想必以为是吐露线索。

“您说什么？请再说一遍。”

“一只幸运的狐狸……”

正常版END（不要问我隐藏版在哪里）

番外一 艾根×六处

黑色的奔驰车在边检站停了下来，艾根摇下车窗出示证件，按照约定他是可以自由来往瑞士的。很快车子重新出发了，他从后视镜看到他的上司在一堆毯子中睡着了。

  
从那次以后艾根一直无法摆脱自责的情绪，是他在布制现场的时候有疏漏，当然按霍特尔的话来说就算没有这回事马栩还是会察觉到真相，但是那个惊险的早晨呢？他在饭店和戈娄巴茨曾经的黑市生意伙伴谈判，一个人倒下总得有人接手他的活。昨天夜里他手忙脚乱地到处找阿司匹林让他含在舌头底下。甚至在进急救室的时候他还抓着自己的手说：“告诉他们领主大人已经换了。”

  
艾根给海德里希打完电话坐在走廊的长凳上等着，脑子里像是被什么拉了闸一样一片空白。上一次大规模吞并还是1944年，那时候是卡纳里斯的阿波维尔，卡纳里斯本人倒是因为和海德里希、舒伦堡的交情活了下来，回乡下养老也没什么不好的。那时候四处对六处虎视眈眈，老缪勒嘴里一天到晚嘀嘀咕咕的就是“一条蛇一口吞了头大象”，他没能在这次吞并中分到更多羹。比起巴伐利亚土人，卡纳里斯曾经的属下还是看花花公子舒伦堡更顺眼  
艾根揪着自己的头发忽然觉得这一切都不像是真的，从开始观察这个小形紧起麻烦接二连三，现在是亲爱的舒伦堡阁下躺在急救室的床上命悬一线，就因为加班。这不值得，按艾根的想法解决完这次的事情干脆就把马栩——但是阁下似乎没有这样的意思。

有人拍了拍他的肩，艾根一抬头看见海德里希着实吓了一跳，虽然是自己通知他过来的。

“像什么样子！”他低声斥责道。

“抱歉，长官。”他狠狠抹了把脸，掌心有湿润的触感，“我这就回去准备明天的谈判。”

“谢谢您。”海德里希握住他的手，很勉强地笑了一下。艾根显然吓得不轻，落荒而逃。

如果他留在那里直到早晨，或许那么可怕的事不会发生。如果海德里希晚到一秒，简直不敢想象。

后来他听说马栩被扔进了集中营，海德里希并不想让他简单的一死了之。

车在马森的私人别墅前停下，舒伦堡这时已经醒了，认认真真把毯子叠好放进收纳箱里。“今天不谈工作好吗？我们是来度假的。”

“好的，长官。”

“最后容我问一句，谈判怎么样了？”

“抱歉，您说今天不谈工作的，我不能告诉您。”艾根觉得自己还是笑得心虚。

番外二 马森×六处

马森站在门口看着车慢慢停下，不得不承认他确实很兴奋，自今年4月以来他们就没再见过。艾根一直充当柏林和瑞士的联络人，有一段时间他简直坐立不安，先是他的心脏病，再是刺杀事件。在柏林，在戒备森严的SS医院，竟然会发生这么可怕的事。在这样的柏林，再找不到比舒伦堡更通情达理的合作对象了，但是他很清楚自己担心的不是SS上将、RSHA六处长兼副局长舒伦堡。

艾根为他打开车门，他看上去瘦削而苍白，但是眼睛很亮。他们拥抱过交换了问候便进屋去了。艾根把行礼交给门房后开车出去工作了。

马森为他留了壁炉旁最暖和的位置，热乎乎的茶杯塞到他手里。

“路上还顺利吗？”

“顺利得我都睡着了。瑞士的空气能让我再活十年。”

“那就多留一段时间吧。”

“美国人有没有来找你麻烦。”

“没有。怎么了？”

“我担心那个美国秘书知道些什么。”

“Schelli，你总是考虑太多，想要每件事每个人都能周全。”

“这不是理所当然的么？谁会否定最佳方案？”

“你在消耗自己的命数。”马森很认真地看着他，他身上总有种末日狂欢的气质，但显然这末日绝不会是今天。

“你信这些？”他挑了挑眉笑道，“你信这些？如果真有命数这种东西我早就该被扎菲尔•马栩扼死在病床上了。”

以马森现在的年纪已经听不得和死亡相关的字眼了，每次他看着这小家伙总是忍不住带有那种老人看着温室里的玫瑰的情绪，算不上羡慕，也不是自怜，他说不清。“那个匪徒！”

“不不不，扎菲尔•马栩是我见过最有天分的家伙，这年头要找一个头脑独立且清醒的人太不容易了。”

“你们会怎样对叛徒？”

“其实我也算是叛徒，海德里希也是，卡纳里斯也是。”

“你们背叛了什么呢？”

“不如说我们忠于什么吧，至少我们都忠于自己。”他以谈论天气的语气谈论信仰，“抱歉，中立国的空气让我有些忘乎所以了。”

“没关系，我喜欢你这样，瑞士就应该是瑞士的样子。”他从认识舒伦堡开始就纵容他，然而这小狐狸脑袋里时刻紧绷的自律的弦让一切溺爱都显得像一出一厢情愿的喜剧。在那他他亲自开车从柏林一路狂飙而来着实吓了他一跳。

“我有件事请求你帮忙，罗格。”

“有个女人带着足以危及帝国的文件通过了瑞士边境，要去美国。”他出人意料地坦率，毫不讳言这次行动的重要性。马森想他难道不怕自己掌握那个女人和文件扼住帝国的喉咙吗？

“好吧。”马森怎么可能拒绝他的Schelli。

“还有一件事，我想征求你的同意。”

“你在我那里的人我暂时找个借口逮捕起来，结束之后我再放回去。”

“我明白。”如果美国人查起来这是个不错的理由

然后他匆匆离开，马森拉住艾根嘱咐他回去的路上不要让舒伦堡开车了。他想这次一定很紧急，他匆忙得都没有时间和老朋友喝杯白兰地，他在办公室里一直备着。

“那本《瑞士旅行指南》已经被我当成睡前读物了。”

“我很高兴知道瑞士还能有助于你的睡眠。你现在还吃安眠药吗？”

“有时候会。不过既然来了我想应该用不着了。”

“毕竟这里是瑞士啊。”

END


End file.
